


Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts

by Anna_Rose17



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, ferre is a nice boy, nights in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Rose17/pseuds/Anna_Rose17
Summary: Courf is drunk and finally confesses





	Drunken Words Are Sober Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> im a fucking trashcan

It was Grantaire who got him drunk, Bahorel who made him dance on the table, and it was Combeferre who dragged him back to the hotel room. The amis were spending a weekend in Vegas, celebrating surviving another exam season. Enjolras initially protested going to the bar, but everyone else had the argument of _why else were they in Vegas? ___

__So that’s how Courfeyrac ended up in a crowded bar, singing Britney Spears on top of his lungs. To be fair, he’d had crazier nights. Thought most nights didn’t end with him slung over Combeferre’s shoulder while waving to everyone else._ _

__“Feeeeerrrreeeee the night was still young!” Courfeyrac whined, holding his head up. “Young enough for you to get alcohol poisoning by 3 am,” Combeferre retorted. He plopped Courfeyrac down on the couch in the hotel lobby as he pulled the room key out of his pocket. He wrapped one arm around Courf’s waist and pulled him up. They made their way to the room, Courfeyrac sprawling across the bed once inside, leaving Combeferre to pull out all the meds Courfeyrac would need in the morning._ _

__“Feeerrrreeeee!” Courfeyrac slurred, lifting his head slightly from the pillow. “What is it?” Ferre called back from the bathroom. “Come cuddle with me!” Combeferre’s ears burned bright red, stuttering out a small response. “What?” He heard the sound of something falling. He stuck his head out, seeing Courf on the floor. He sighed, walking to pick his friend back up._ _

__He got Courfeyrac back into the bed, trying to tuck him in, but two hands pulled him down. Courfeyrac had pulled him down on the bed and didn’t look like he was going to let go anytime soon. “What are you doing?” Combeferre asked softly. “You. Cuddle. Now,” Courfeyrac mumbled into Ferre’s chest. “You’re going to regret this in the morning. Let me get some meds and water for you, and then I want to go to bed.”_ _

__Courf shook his head, and Combeferre could have sworn he felt tears land on his shirt. “I won’t regret it! All I regret is not waking up with you everyday!” Courfeyrac was full on crying now, he always was the type to spill his secrets when he’s drunk. Combeferre sighed, not wanting to make Courfeyrac sad. “How about I go get that stuff and then I’ll lay back down with you. Does that sound ok?” Courf nodded, letting him get up._ _

__Combeferre walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. His glasses had been smudged from Courfeyrac pulling him down. Does he really want this? He thought to himself, pondering what he should do. The best idea would be to wait until the morning to talk with him. Courfeyrac might not remember everything considering how drunk he is. Combeferre pulled out the rest of the meds and set them on the bedside table, along with a full glass of water._ _

__He crawled back into bed, Courfeyrac clinging to his side. “You’re warm,” Courf mumbled. “Bodies naturally produce heat to keep itself warm,” Combeferre mumbled sleepily. “I like it when you use your smart boy voice. Mmmmm I love it.” Combeferre woke up suddenly, looking down at Courfeyrac’s relaxed body. “W-what?” he stuttered. Courfeyrac looked up, his hazel-brown eyes glossy with fatigue. “I love the way you talk. It makes me have butterflies in my tummy. Everything you do does that.” Combeferre gawked at him, unsure of what to say. “I love you Ferre.” Courfeyrac smiled once more and fell asleep._ _

__Combeferre didn’t sleep well that night. He couldn’t get Courfeyrac’s words out of his head. It was even harder to sleep when the person that was causing this distraught was wrapped around his waist. Combeferre didn’t want to believe him, he’d had a crush on Courfeyrac for quite some time. The idea of Courfeyrac reciprocating his feelings… that idea had never crossed his mind. Well, Courfeyrac did speak his mind when drunk… Combeferre shook it off, deciding that if the two of them would talk in the morning, he needed to get some sleep. As he saw the first rays of sun peak out over the horizon, Combeferre drifted to sleep._ _

__He awoke once more to someone shifting in bed. Combeferre opened his eyes, the light in the room making him cringe. “What’s going on?” he muttered. “OH MY GOD!” a voice yelled, then a huge thump echoed through the room. Combeferre looked down, seeing Courfeyrac on the floor, all the blankets on the bed seemed to have gone with him. “Are you ok?” he asked, extending a hand. Courfeyrac gladly took it and seated himself on the bed._ _

__“Oh my god … did we… oh my god?” Courfeyrac was muttering to himself, trying to remember anything from last night. “You got shitfaced and made me stay in bed with you, if you’re wondering what happened.” Combeferre picked up the meds and water and handed them to Courfeyrac. Courf took them gladly, swallowing the pills then drinking the rest of his water._ _

__“What did I say last night?” Combeferre blushed, remembering his words. “You did say a few things about how you love my smart person voice.” Courfeyrac groaned and pushed his head into the pillows. “You weren’t supposed to know about that!” “Well, if it’s any consolation, I like your flirty voice.” Combeferre said, turning away. Courfeyrac sat back up, trying to get Ferre to turn back to him. “Really?” he whispered. Combeferre nodded, looking at Courfeyrac. He smiled softly, Courf matching him. “How about some coffee?”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @les-amis-de-la-mort


End file.
